The present invention relates generally to hunting, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for assisting hunters in the field dressing of game.
Field dressing large game, such as deer, elk and moose, can be a difficult task for a single hunter to perform. In particular, with large game is it difficult to both hold the animal's legs apart and use the eviscerating tools at the same time. Hunters thus often call on their hunting companions to help them with the field dressing process. Hunters out in the field without companions, however, do not have this option. Moreover, it can be a burden on the companion hunter, who likely has to descend from his tree stand and possibly miss an opportunity to bring home his own prize buck. Thus, there exists a need for an apparatus and method that allows hunters to easily field dress large game without the aid of companion hunters, and in particular, a need for an apparatus and method for holding an animal's legs apart to facilitate the hunter's use of evisceration tools.